1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carriers and wheeled platforms, and more particularly relates to a carrier or wheeled platform for collapsible canopy shelter structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gatherings, such as for retail fairs, temporary military posts, field trips, and the like. One known quickly erectable, collapsible shelter includes a framework of X-shaped linkages, telescoping legs, and a canopy covering the framework. The legs of that shelter are capable of telescoping to about twice their stowed length, and the framework of X-shaped truss pairs is capable of horizontal extension between the legs to support a canopy. The framework can be constructed of lightweight material, and the telescoping legs can be extended to raise the framework of the shelter.
In order to increase the portability and versatility of such temporary shelters, it is important that they can be readily transported, such as for short distances to or from a vehicle or storage facility, for example, and to or from a location where the shelter is to be erected. It would be desirable to provide a carrier allowing a single person to transport such a temporary shelter without requiring the lifting and carrying of the shelter, and particularly for larger and heavier quickly erectable shelter structures, such a carrier can be essential for a single person to transport such a shelter structure.
There thus remains a need for carrier that can be utilized by one or more users for transporting such lightweight canopy shelters. The present invention meets these and other needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a wheeled platform for transportation of a quickly erectable shelter having a plurality of legs, and for receiving at least two of the plurality of legs of the shelter for transportation of the shelter. In a presently preferred embodiment, the wheeled platform comprises a plate member having a lower foot portion, a pair of posts being mounted to the plate member for adapted to be received in the lower ends of the legs of the shelter, and a pair of wheels rotatably mounted to the plate member. In a presently preferred aspect, the plate member comprises a right angle plate having a lower foot portion and a support wall portion connected to the foot portion and extending at approximately a right angle from the foot portion. A pair of wheels are rotatably mounted to the support wall portion. When thus used, the invention can be combined with the shelter itself to allow easy movement of the shelter on the wheels, which is particularly advantageous compared to carrying the shelter, as is ordinarily done.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.